Aftermath
by LMXB
Summary: Maggie gets to return the favour sooner than expected when Alex ends up needing to be rescued, as she faces the consequences of her bar room interrogation. Set straight after "Welcome to Earth"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set just after "Welcome to Earth"

* * *

"Back off." Maggie demanded as she rounded the corner and saw three figures attack someone on the ground. Although the figures stopped kicking the fallen heap on the ground they didn't back away. "You really want me to arrest all of you?" Maggie asked. When the attackers didn't move she added. "Two choices. One, I take your asses to this really shady government agency I recently visited or two, you leave. Your choice."

After a brief moment the three figures turned away from the heap and walked towards Maggie.

"She deserved it." One of them said as he walked past.

Once they were gone Maggie approached the woman on the ground and crouched down next to her asking.

"Danvers, you okay?"

"No." Alex said lying still, her eyes shut.

"You need a bus?"

"No." Alex groaned as she finally tried to move.

"You know, if you wanted to go on a date you could have just asked?" Maggie said as she helped Alex sit up. "No need to go to such extremes to get my attention."

"Funny. How'd you know I was here?" Alex asked trying to ignore the pain in her torso.

"My ex called. Told me that your earlier interrogation had lost you a few friends, especially amongst those who know you are DEO. The idiots discussed their plans at the bar, after they left I got the call. Good thing aliens can be as stupid as humans." She commented. "You sure you don't need a bus, you are looking kinda rough."

"I appreciate the charm offensive." Alex said trying to get to her feet, but as she stood a wave of dizziness struck and she collapsed into Maggie.

"Easy." The detective said as she supported Alex. "DEO or hospital?"

"I'm fine." Alex said not wanting either.

"When have you ever one an argument with me?" Maggie asked before repeating. "DEO or hospital?"

"DEO." Alex said.

"Good choice." Maggie said hooking Alex's arm over her shoulder and helping her to her car.

-00-

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Maggie asked as she entered the infirmary later that evening and saw Alex gingerly pull on her jacket.

"You're still here?" Alex asked surprised.

"I wasn't going to just leave you." Maggie smiled. "Besides this place is sick."

"You mentioned that earlier." Alex smiled as she unsteadily stood.

"Easy Danvers. Fairly sure the doctors would not be impressed if you took another blow to your head."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"I don't doubt that." Maggie said.

"Sorry I ruined your date." Alex apologised.

"It's fine." Maggie said. "It wasn't going anywhere anyway."

"Sorry." Alex said.

"You apologise way too much." Maggie commented causing Alex to open her mouth to apologise before catching herself and shutting it again causing Maggie to add. "Faster than you look. Mind you in your current state that doesn't say much."

"You really are all charm." Alex muttered before she started to ask. "Seeing I've ruined your evening do you want to-"

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed rushing into the room, unwittingly interrupting her sister. "What happened?" She asked as she threw her arms round Alex.

"Easy." Alex winced.

"Sorry." Kara said still clinging to her sister. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Alex said.

"No it's not. You look like you've spent the evening with Gretchen Morgan."

"Just three aliens she ticked off." Maggie said causing Kara to spin round and say.

"Hi."

"Hi." Maggie returned.

"Maggie, this is my sister Kara. Kara, Detective Maggie Sawyer." Alex said quickly remembering that Maggie had only met Supergirl not Kara.

"Maggie." The detective said before asking Kara. "You work here too?"

"Not exactly, it's complicated." Kara said hoping she hadn't and wouldn't accidentally reveal her true identity.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that word figures high in your sister's life." Maggie said.

"You have no idea." Alex said before looking at Kara and asking. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Winn called me. Better question is why didn't you call me?"

"Because I'm fine." Alex said before looking over to the detective and adding. "Thanks to Maggie."

"Well I kind of owed you from earlier. Besides you were only attacked because of what you did to figure out where I was." Maggie shrugged.

"What did you do?" Kara asked Alex.

"I just asked one of her associates where she had been taken." Alex said.

"Yeah, asked with a barstool." Maggie added.

"What?" Kara asked. "What happened to making smarter choices?"

"I got the intel." Alex shrugged.

"And a price on your head. You can't just go round beating people up." Kara said.

"I thought that was exactly what you could do if you worked for shady government organisations." Maggie said. "Don't worry I tell him he should be grateful you don't work for the CIA. A barstool is way better than water boarding."

"Don't encourage her." Kara said looking at Maggie before turning her attention back to Alex. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It is just bruising." Alex promised her.

"You okay getting home?" Maggie asked.

"Yes thanks." Kara said before Alex had a chance to respond.

"I'll leave you to it then. When you're up to it call me, I'll take you for a drink." Maggie offered.

"I was under the impression I was not exactly welcome in that bar." Alex said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Maggie smiled before adding as she left. "Later Danvers."

"You have to be more careful." Kara started when Maggie had left. "What if Maggie hadn't been there. You could have been seriously hurt or worse. You are a genius Alex so why can't you apply some of that to your choices. First storming after Mon-El without me, then attacking a potentially dangerous alien. Seriously Alex, you are not like me. You don't have powers. You can't just keep jumping head first into dangerous situations. You're going to get yourself seriously hurt or killed." She ranted before noticing that Alex was staring at the door. "Alex! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" Alex asked snapping her attention back to Kara.

"Where were you just now? Should I get a doctor in here?" Kara asked concerned.

"Kara, seriously I'm okay. Just tired. I just need to go home and sleep."

"You think I am leaving you alone tonight?" Kara asked incredulously. "You are coming home with me."

"You know you've got really bossy since Cat left?" Alex commented.

 **-The End**


End file.
